


Superheroes can use mops

by mirixjackie, rapberry99, TheKillerOMG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas Party, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Everett Ross Is The Headmaster, F/M, Gamora Has Daddy Issues, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jane Foster Loves Science, Loki Loves Drama, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, POV Third Person, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Rating May Change, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirixjackie/pseuds/mirixjackie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapberry99/pseuds/rapberry99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerOMG/pseuds/TheKillerOMG
Summary: That one High School AU that no one asked for, explaining the adventures of the MCU characters in a more realistic setting. The story will start from the myterious arrival of who used to be Steve's best friend: Bucky Barnes, and will continue by introducing all the characters and their relationships moderately. Will Bucky ever answer any of Steve's questions? Will Sam Be ever taken seriously by Natasha? Will Pepper Potts accept Tony Stark as her date? Will Maria Hill be able to cope with all the teacher drama? But most importantly... Will Nick Fury finally form his team to get revenge from the new headmaster Everett Ross?BTW as the story progresses the title will make much more sense.(Warning!: The first chapter includes a mere teacher/student paprika)





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Caution! This is my first fic, so please be considerate and give some feedback if necessary. :)  
> Special Thanks to mirixjackie and TheKillerOMG for helping in the creative part and the story. This will be a long fic, so don't worry if one of your favourite character hasn't been mentioned in the first chapter, they will all have their own development.

Marvel High had always been full of all different types of students. It was also known for how it exceeded expectations in every variety of competitions between other high schools, including from any regular sports match to academic contests, making it a remarkable public institution. Of course, this meant that this prestigious school couldn’t accept every single student that applied there, so the way they chose their students was simply by taking in those who applied earlier and the ones who paid large amounts of money or got in with a scholarship.

 

All of this led to all the students wondering why there was a new student when it was nearly Christmas break, two months after the opening ceremony of the school year. Now James “Bucky” Barnes was the new topic that spread around all the students’ conversations since his first day. He was well aware that his gloomy aura intimidated everyone that tried to approach him, as his first week at his new high school consisted in glares and whispers surrounding him. He was also well aware that Steve Rogers wouldn’t leave him alone until he got the answers he wanted.

 

Luckily for Bucky, the only subject they had in common was English with Mr. Vision and that meant that everyone had to listen if they wanted to pass the year. On the other hand, Mr. Vision loved team work and had already assigned a project in pairs that was due two weeks’ time and Bucky didn’t really know who he could work with. As the teacher was writing down the pairs that were being formed, Steve made the decision to raise his hand and, even though Bucky was sat at the end of the classroom, he felt panic spread throughout his body.

 

“Mr. Rogers, do you already have a partner?” Mr. Vision asked, lifting his head from his notebook. Steve put down his hand and looked like he was rethinking whether to speak or not, until he finally opened his mouth.

 

“Yes, actually I was thinking of working with James.” Steve didn’t even turn around to look at Bucky; he just had a grin painted on his perfect face while waiting for an answer. Of course, Bucky felt conflicted, as he didn’t want to work with Steve but at the same time couldn’t say no. These were the type of times where Bucky wished he wasn’t the antisocial being he was.

 

“Is it okay with you, Mr. Barnes?” Mr. Vision asked. He averted his gaze at Bucky and waited for an answer and, because of what felt like the whole world’s pressure over him, Barnes nodded and affirmed. Steve’s grin widened and Bucky was only able to feel defeated.

 

When the bell rang and Mr. Vision finished giving the students all the instructions for the project, Bucky was the first one to stand and leave, followed by Steve who jogged his way through the corridors to reach for his partner.

 

“Bucky! You can’t run away from all the time!” Steve exclaimed, until he was able to grab his friend’s shoulder and stop him. Bucky was tired of Steve’s annoying presence that had been following him around all week and couldn’t help slapping the other’s hand. He continued his way to the cafeteria and found a free table, where he sat and took out a bag of chips he had bought at the convenience store that morning. Everything seemed peaceful until Steve sat in front of him and took out a sandwich to eat it. After a few moments of silence Bucky decided to speak.

 

“The hell are you doing?” He asked, setting aside his bag. Steve just looked at him and continued eating. After a few bites and reflecting, he decided what was best to say.

 

“Why do I feel like you’ve been avoiding me since you got here?” Obviously his stupid grin was spread all over his face as he asked sarcastically his question. He left his lunch on the table and waited expectantly for an answer, his eyes piercing holes on Bucky as the time passed. It was no surprise for Steve that he didn’t receive an answer and that as soon as he finished his meal, Bucky stood and left to get away from his annoyance. Steve could still find himself smiling for himself, and just when he was about to leave, his friend Sam appeared with a tray and replaced Bucky.

 

“Dude, have you tried these tacos yet? They’re the grossest thing I’ve ever tasted!” Sam said, lifting a taco shell that, even though it barely had any filling, was dripping a mysterious sauce. “You should try these, Cap. I don’t even understand how this type of ‘elite’ high school can serve such shitty food.”

“You know I came here from Manhattan, right?” Steve asked changing the subject completely.

 

“Yes sure, but what does that have to do with tacos? It isn’t even that far away!” Sam was feeling confused.

 

“Well, you know the new guy?” Steve looked at him while Sam was speechless not understanding anything. “He scares off people and has long hair. He’s been drawing all the attention since he entered school last Friday.”

 

Sam seemed so lost it almost looked ridiculous. He then proceeded to tilt his head to one side with the same confused look and Steve started to feel impatient (which rarely occurred, by the way).

 

“There’s a new guy? Here? You know the super incredible high school which everyone dies to be able to enter? Didn’t school start a couple of months ago?” Sam sat back on the chair and had a sudden realization. He looked dramatically to his right, where all the members of the football team and the cheerleaders were. “Wait a minute... Isn’t today Thursday?” This guy really loved to change the subject.

                                                    

“Congratulations you know what day you live in. Do you want a medal for that?” Natasha Romanov intruded the conversation with the confidence she always had, “Steve, I thought you looked for conversations with more interesting topics."

 

“Are you guys seriously going to ignore me?” Natasha rolled her eyes at him and Steve stayed quiet. “Sorry to annoy you, ‘Mrs. I’m too cool for you’, but I just wanted to remind y’all that today is Thor’s day. Like, the dude is gonna’ do _the thing_.”

 

Natasha wasn’t really fond of Thursdays, as she started the day with 8 am Calculus and also had to deal with the football’s team captain stupidity at lunch time. She scoffed and turned to continue talking with her best friend in order to avoid the fuss that was about to happen.

 

“So? What’s so interesting about the other conversation?” Clint asked sarcastically. Natasha just glared at him and was able to fade away his grin with her cold-bitch stare. She took a sip of her mineral water and allowed Clint to talk.

 

It wasn’t until five minutes later that their conversation was interrupted by cheers and a bunch of loud screams a few tables away. They turned to look at the football team’s table and found their captain, Thor, standing on top of the table and holding a hammer that was probably stolen from one of the labs. With the hand holding the hammer raised and his usual scream, the crowd surrounding him roared even louder. Clint chuckled and Natasha sighed, wondering why the hell she had to attend the same high school as so many fucking idiots.

 

“How?” She asked without tearing her sight from the sports prodigy. Clint only looked at her more confused, so she decided to continue. “How could they let in such an imbecile?” She looked back at her best friend and his smile only grew larger.

 

“Nat, I know you’re aware of the fact that this guy has won more trophies for this school than anyone else. And besides, you don’t even talk to him so don’t bother to be annoyed by his presence.” He then proceeded to finish his meal and waited for an answer, but Natasha was distracted by something. He tried to find out what she was looking at, so he started scanning with his flawless sight the cafeteria. Everything seemed pretty normal; there was the rich guy being annoyed by the weird kid while stalking the Student’s Council secretary, the freaky cousins having lunch together, the group of intellectuals probably discussing scientific shit that no one would understand and the weird dude that always wore a lab coat shouting at dickheads. Wait a minute. That wasn’t normal.

 

It turns out that our dear Nat was eyeing the antisocial Banner, who was for the first time standing to what would probably be unnecessary comments from idiots that he always received. Clint raised his eyebrow and widened his grin, still focused on how the cold hearted Nat was checking out someone and it was none other than the nerd from Calculus!

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Clint said without letting his smile fade away. Natasha turned her head and looked at him.

 

“What do you want now?” She said, suddenly realizing the face her friend was making and chuckling at the sight of the expression.

 

“It’s just that this is the first time I see Natasha Romanov interested in something other than studies and competitions,” he stated, still with a goofy face. They both stared at each other and started laughing; after all they did have a strange sense of humor.

 

Speaking of strange, Natasha had some business she needed to attend and it involved her Calculus teacher: Dr. Strange. Alongside Mr. Coulson, he was famous at the school because of all the subjects he taught. No one knew how he got his doctorate and his philosophy career simultaneously, but there he was: teaching chemistry, physics, phylosphy and anything related to math. He was also known for his 'extravagant' personality, as he usually was very strict but he would just seem like a whole different person on scattered days along the year. At that moment he was probably having his coffee break at the staff room, so as soon as she finished eating, Natasha told Clint she would see him later and tried to get to the staff room ASAP.

 

As she walked through the corridors, it was noticeable how everyone was exited for the anticipated Christmas holidays (or more likely for the  Christmas party Tony Stark threw every year). She made her way through the crowd and stopped at her locker to pick up her Calculus textbooks. She also decided to grab a pen just in case she decided to take notes. When she was done, she was on her way to the staff room.

 

When she knocked on the unfamiliar wooden door, Mr. Wong opened with his usual serious face. She asked for Dr. Strange and the familiar voice invited her in from inside. He was placed at one of the round tables with a coffee in hand while marking a couple of exams. He offered her a seat and she sat on the chair opposite to him. The room was pretty empty, with only Mr. Vision, Dr. Strange and Mr. Wong working on their own stuff.

 

“So why did you want to se me, Miss Romanov?” Strange asked suddenly, startling Natasha.

 

“I didn’t really understand what you explained earlier in class.” He stared at her and she took that as a sign to continue. She opened her notebook on the last page she used and placed it on the table with her pen. “I don’t understand when to use each formula.”

 

“I thought it was about the exam,” Strange said ignoring her last statement. Natasha just looked at him without understanding what he was talking about.

 

“My exam?” She asked, trying to figure out what he meant. He nodded. “With all due respects, why should we talk about my exam?” She questioned confused.

 

“You _are_ aware that your grade wasn’t...” he paused, looking for the right word,“... outstanding, right?” She looked at him with her signature cold-bitch stare whilst he waited for an answer. “Of course, I understand you’re a teenager, but I believe you might currently be a bit too distracted. Usually your grades on the subjects I teach you round over 90%, but in this particular exam you scored an 86%.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Strange, but I don’t think an 86% is a bad grade. It’s still the third highest grade, following Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, and that would be where I’m usually ranked. I don’t really see a problem.” She didn’t mean to let out the words in the harsh tone she used, but she was shocked at how someone could act like that towards their own student, specially towards one of their _best_. He suddenly smiled and, to her surprise, let out a chuckle.

 

“You really do surprise me, Miss Romanov,” he said with a goofy tone. “You should reconsider your words the next time you speak to a teacher. You’ll have detention on Saturday afternoon, your tutor will contact your parents. Now you may leave.” He gave a last small smile and turned back to correcting his exams. She stared blankly at him, unsure of what to do next.

 

“But...” He shushed her before she could continue.

 

“I wouldn’t recommend you saying anything else.” He didn’t even lift his eyes from the paper, but she knew that she was being warned, and she didn’t want to get into any more trouble. She sighed and stood up, grabbed her notebook and made her way to the door just in time for the bell to ring. She stepped out of the room and disappeared in the hallway.

 

“You were really tough on her, and you know that.” Wong said, directing his words towards Strange. They had both been friends since they started working together, and Wong knew when Strange didn’t like a student, but it was obvious this wasn't the case.

 

“I know she can do better. If she starts getting worse grades now, on her second half of high school, she’ll regret everything when they won’t accept her into the college she wants to go. Besides, maybe some reflection time will help her to solve her current distraction, so I think I’m actually doing her a favor.” Strange added, showing how he, very deeply in his heart, cared about most students. Except Thor. He thought Thor was only annoying. “Anyway, class starts now so see you later.” He waved and took off to his next class. Wong followed him with a quiet goodbye and left too.

 

Vision sighed and collected his things. He was already done and ready to leave until someone knocked on the door of the now empty room. He was the only teacher there, so he left his bag on the table. He opened the door and was greeted by a pair of big eyes he knew too well. He stepped aside and let Wanda walk into the room and sit at one of the tables, making him wonder if he would ever get home.

 

“How are the classes going?” She asked, letting her bag drop on the floor and placing a box she had in her hands carefully on the table.

 

“Quite well, actually. Thanks for asking.” He offered her a smile and she mirrored him. It was a thing they used to do since they were younger. “Don’t you have class now?” He asked, concerned that his childhood friend/student was skipping class.

 

“On Thursdays I have the hour after lunch free, remember? Afterwards I have library duty.” She explained, while she grabbed the box and opened it. “Besides, you told me we could celebrate my birthday together.” She smiled at him and made his heart clench. “Got any knives laying around here?”

 

“Sure. Give me a second.” He wandered around the room and looked in the drawers beside the coffee machine. He took out a knife, a couple of plates and a pair of forks, and also served himself a cup of cheap coffee. He tasted the horrible liquid and offered some to Wanda. She rejected it with a smile. “Here," he handed her the knife and plates and she cut a generous amount for each of them. She handed him the piece of chocolate cake, which he exchanged for a fork. He sat beside her and they stared at each other silently. She raised her fork and was about to take a piece, until he held her hand and stopped her.

 

“What is it?” She asked voice barely audible. He grabbed the piece of cutlery and left it on the table. He took out from his pocket a couple of candles, both of them forming the number 17. He placed them on her piece and lighted them.

 

“You can’t eat it until you’ve blown the candles.” He explained. He startled Wanda when he suddenly sang ‘Happy Birthday’ in a surprising deep voice, and left her speechless. When he finished, he looked at her and she leaned on the chair to blow the candles. “Did you make a wish?”

 

“Well, if I tell you, it won’t come true.” She said playfully. He let out a chuckle and looked at the cake. She took out the candles and left them aside. “Now let’s dig in.” She grabbed her fork and ate a piece, humming for the sweetness of the chocolate. He mirrored her and they ate with a pleasant silence in the air, until Vision came to a sudden realization. Wanda noticed the change in his expression. “What is it?” She asked.

 

“Give me a minute please.” He said, standing and going to the table where he left his bag. He looked in it for a present he bought for Wanda (which took him around two hours to choose), and found it at the bottom of the messenger bag. He took out the velvet, rectangular box and went back to the table where he left Wanda wondering what was going on. He grabbed a chair and placed it right next to her. She turned to face him and accepted the box he offered her. She opened it and took out a necklace with a silver chain and a black stone.

 

“Vis, you didn’t have to...” He hushed her. He took the necklace and put it on her. She held her breath.

 

“It suits you.” He said. She let out a quiet sigh and hugged him. He returned the hug and caressed her hair. After a long moment they separated a bit, so they were facing each other at a short distance and Wanda leaned in. Vision followed her and their lips clashed softly together. The kiss was tender at first, but it slowly built up into a more passionate one. Suddenly, Vision placed his hands on Wanda’s shoulders and pushed her back. He muttered a quiet “sorry” and ran out of the room without leaving behind his things.

 

She touched her lips and realized what just had happened. She felt shocked and flustered and was only able to eat more cake to try and forget about it. The cake was really good, but not as good as _that kiss_. She felt heat possess her body while she ate and remembered the intimate moment she had shared with her childhood friend/crush/teacher. Wait. He was her _teacher_. And relationships between teachers and students weren’t like that. After all, he did back off, so maybe he didn’t see her in that way.

 

She was so sunk in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the Physical Education teacher come into the room. When she _did_ notice she panicked and didn’t know what to do with the cake. She also didn’t know how to treat that teacher because she never took P.E as an elective and had never talked with him.

 

“What is that?” Drax asked with a demanding tone. Wanda felt intimidated by the big, muscular body and the seriousness in his voice, so she panicked.

 

“Cake?” She asked, instead of answering. She waited on the chair for an answer and felt the anticipation build up. He suddenly laughed, loudly and scaring the shit out of Wanda.

 

“I like you!” He said honestly, surprising her. He sat beside her, took the fork Vision had used as his own and started eating directly from the cake. After a few seconds of nearly finishing the cake, he looked at her and laughed again, making Wanda jump on the chair. “You’re so weird. You made a really funny face! HAHAHA.” He continued laughing and eating a while longer.

 

“I’ll get going, so have a good afternoon.” She said politely while grabbing her things. She still had half an hour left to waste until she had her next class, so she didn’t have an excuse to go faster. Drax looked at her with a serious expression, making it impossible for someone to imagine that he was laughing hysterically just a moment ago.

 

“And the cake?” He asked with a low, deep voice. His eyes didn’t leave hers, and all she could think of was to avert her gaze. She stood and stepped aside.

 

“I think you should keep it.” She said while approaching slowly the door. The man was really unpredictable, as he just stared at her without changing the expression and she would never have been able to guess that Drax was thinking of the video he saw earlier of babies eating lemons.

 

The door suddenly flew open followed by a young woman happily singing an unrecognizable tune. The way she walked in made it seem like she was hopping into the room, just like a toddler, but Wanda knew her art teacher too well. Mantis went towards her stuff and noticed her student in the room.

 

“Why are you here, Wanda? Don’t you have class now?” She asked, pouring herself some coffee from the machine. She saw the cake and without hesitation sat beside Drax, waving at him and serving some cake on a plate. She started eating and waited for a response from Wanda.

 

“Actually, I was about to leave,” she was stopped by her teacher, who spoke again.

 

“Drax, have you seen her necklace! It’s so beautiful!” She said, poking the man beside her. Drax turned and looked at Wanda’s neck. He then directed his gaze at Mantis.

 

“It is. And so are you.” He paused, and Mantis looked back at him expectantly. Wanda felt like something was weird. Drax didn’t change his deadpan expression when he proceeded to continue his phrase. “On the inside.”

 

The expression Mantis had until then dropped and Wanda felt so awkward she wanted to be absorbed by the ground and never come back. It also didn’t help that Drax still had a serious face like nothing had happened, which made the situation more hilarious than sad. The silence grew in the room, and as Wanda thought if it was the right time to leave, Mantis noticed her student fidgeting with the necklace nervously.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked it sincerely, and it wasn’t a secret to any student that she could _literally_ read emotions from people. She had a gift and, even though Wanda truly appreciated her concern, she didn’t want to talk about it. “You look...” and there went the psychoanalysis, “sad.”

 

“I’m fine, thank you Mantis.” The teacher hated formalities, so nobody called her ‘Miss’. “I really should go now, I’m sorry for being here even though students aren’t allowed to,” she said while walking towards the door. “Have a good day.”

 

Wanda didn’t hesitate in opening the door and leaving the room. She took long steps towards the outside of the building and sat on a bench. She grabbed her sketch book from the bag and opened it to start drawing; she had art homework and, although the outcome was always of great quality, she produced it at a slower pace than the rest of the class. She spent there her time until the bell rang and then directed her route to the library. The hallways were as full as ever and all she could do was squish herself to make her way through the mass.

 

Once she got to her destination, she opened the door and took her place at the reception. She had duty until seven, which meant she would spend four hours alone surrounded by books and silence. That also meant that she would spend four hours consumed by her thoughts regarding what happened with Vis earlier. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!! It's too short but I wanted to update soon and got blocked while writing.... so here we are. Hope you enjoy! :)

Stan Lee was known for being everywhere anytime; it was as if he had the superpower of teleportation. One minute you could find him driving a bus and the next you could see him taking care of the gardening, but either way he would always be doing something. That’s why Thor wasn’t surprised to see him at the library sorting out books. The real question was: why was Thor in the library? Nobody would really expect him to be there and especially at the ‘non-fiction’ section, but neither could he believe it.

 

It was obvious there was a reason behind it, as the almighty Thor wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t to impress a girl. And it wasn’t any girl, it was Jane Foster, his sometimes-girlfriend whom he loved very much (and had dumped him a week ago for the seventh time).

 

He knew that to win her heart back (again) he would need to prove her he was as intelligent as she was, and by this he would win the science fair. He had a couple of weeks to present a project with enough data to support his research and, which place was a better starter than the library? That left him looking for any fancy scientific books that (hopefully) had pictures in them.

 

While scanning through books, he noticed a freshman was focused on him and continued for five minutes straight, so he decide to leave the book he was currently holding and walk towards him. The nosy student jumped in his seat as he noticed Thor approaching him. The football team captain took a chair and sat in front of him.

 

“I know I’m charming, but are you really that interested in me?” Thor asked with a teasing tone. Peter Parker couldn’t feel more embarrassed, so what he did was close the book he was currently ‘reading’ and packed up to leave.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” He said while standing up. Thor grabbed his arm with a strength that couldn’t possibly be human.

 

“Why were you looking at me? I didn’t quite catch your answer before,” he said smiling, while trying, and failing, to give a false sense of security. Peter hesitated for a moment, but decided to answer.

 

“I was just wondering why the football team captain would be around the library,” he said trying not to sound too rude, and, as if it wasn’t enough, he added, “You know, looking at books and stuff.”

 

And there it was, after a long time of one week it appeared again and Peter could’ve said he actually missed the feeling. He made the situation the most awkward he could possibly achieve. The silence was killing him, until a sudden loud laugh disrupted the atmosphere and made him jump. Thor looked at his wrist trying to find a clock, and when he managed to find out that he didn’t actually have one, he looked at the one hung up on the wall.

 

“Well, little man,” Thor said in his loud voice, “It seems my time here is done,” Peter looked up at him and tried to say something, but was interrupted immediately by Thor’s finger, “Don’t say anything. I know it’s hard to believe, but I did talk to you, don’t worry.”

 

And that was how Peter was left, waiting for his friend Ned, confused as fuck. He went back to studying and wondered if he’d ever finish his science fair project with Ned, since they had barely met to work on it and it was due in a couple of weeks, so he was considering to start the experiment without his friend. After half and hour of reading about physics and their fascinating laws, he gave up on waiting for Ned and decided to head out and call it a day. He stood up and walked towards the exit of the building, until his journey was interrupted by a big man in a suit.

 

“Why should I do this, sir?” He was talking on the phone, apparently arguing with someone. He looked down at Peter and went back to the phone to talk whilst moving back and forth, “She is here, but I think you’ll just annoy her more like this,” he looked as if he was about to leave, but suddenly he turned around and made a more amused expression. “Are you being serious?” He changed to his neutral expression again and let out a sigh. “Fine.” He hang up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

 

As Peter decided to move out of the way, the suited man proceeded to take out a bag of confetti and a trumpet made out of plastic. Peter didn’t want to miss this, so he decided to wait and see what happened next. He sat and watched the man look at his clock, probably waiting for it to hit 18:00. He looked around and noticed the only people left were Wanda, a few members from the student council and Mr. Lee.

 

When the time finally came, Happy started playing the instrument and stepped aside to let the famous Tony Stark come in. Happy proceeded to throw the confetti in front of Tony and the young genius walked towards the group of the student council kids, stopping in front of the blond one with a ponytail.

 

“Pepper Potts,” Stark started with his signature smirk, “will you help me plan my Christmas party?” Tony didn’t blink twice and held direct eye contact with her. She stood up and took a step closer to him, gaining a smirk on her face.

 

“For the hundredth time,” she said placing her hand on his chest, “no.” Pepper pushed him and he took a step back. Tony sighed and placed his weight on his left leg. He accommodated his suit and let the silence rule the room for a moment. He coughed and proceeded to speak.

 

“Pepper,” he said quietly. “I really need you to do this,” her smirk widened as he spoke. “You’ve been organizing the best events that this school has ever seen the past two years.” He waited for an answer, but Pepper kept silent in front of him. He sighed. “Please,” it was barely audible, but she still managed to hear it. “I’ll do anything.”

 

“Get a room!” A voice came from the table. It was Shuri, the student council president’s younger sister. Pepper looked at Tony once more and turned to her books placed on the table. She grabbed them and looked ready to leave. She started to move towards the exit, but before looked at Tony one last time.

 

“One of your cars,” she said without warning. He looked at her confused and waited for her to continue. “I want you to lend me one of your cars for the rest of the school year.” Tony couldn’t say he hadn’t considered the offer, but when he was about to answer Pepper had already left. He looked around and everyone was staring at him.

 

“What are you looking at, huh?” He shouted so that the whole group was able to hear him. Right after that he walked out the building and went to his car. The moment he was sitting in the back seat, Happy proceeded to drive him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the start of what will be a long journey! Any suggestions and feedback will be appreciated (since this is my first time writing and I'm not that good at english).


End file.
